Guardian Angel
Server '''USPS3 Bio AKA: *Guardian Angel *Dark Angel *Iron Rails' Vigilante '''Age: 32 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 160lb Hair Color: None Eyes: Grey Powers: *None Abilities: *Military Strategic Training *Skilled in a number of martial arts *Highly educated engineer * Proficient with a variety of fire arms * Demolitions expert * Skilled software disigner Childhood and Military Life Jonus, born Jonus Ether Wolfe, was born in Iron Rails. His mother, Vanessa Wolfe, was a prostitute in one of the poorer areas of the sprawling city. While she was not the most upstanding citizen in the world, she could have been named mother of the year for every year she was alive. She loved her son more than anything. She doted on him and gave him anything he could ever want. During 'business hours' he would stay with an elderly African American woman down the hall. Her name was Gayle Hollins, but she insisted he call her Granny Gayle. Every night when Jonus' mother would come to pick him up she would leave half of her earnings with Granny Gayle. She didn't trust herself with the money she knew was needed for him; so Granny Gayle would hang on to it. The two women had an arrangement; Gayle would never give the money back, ever. If Vanessa wanted to get food, clothes, or anything else for Jonus, she made sure Gayle came with. Gayle, who's family had all moved to differing parts of the country was more than happy to help. She also thought she may be able to help save Vanessa in some way for Jonus. This came to a head one day while Jonus was at school. Vanessa came by saying that she needed $200 to go and get somethings for Jonus. Gayle replied, “that's wonderful dear, I'll grab my coat and some of your money and we'll be off.” However, Vanessa insisted that Gayle just give her the money, saying she didn't want to bother Gayle or disturb her plans. Gayle just staired into her eyes through the slightly opened door. She told Vanessa that they had an arrangement, and that she had two options. She could, one, let Gayle get her coat and they would go together; or, two, Gayle would lock the door in her face and let her pound and rage until one of the other neighbors called the cops. Or until Jonus came home from school to see the scene for himself. Vanessa apologized for the disturbance and never tried anything like that again. Jonus had other protectors in his building as well. Rudolpho, an ex-mobster from out of state who move here to get out of the business. Now, he fixed things for the landlord for his rent, and from other tenants for extra money. Though he was a wonderful document forger and continued to make quite a lot of money from that skill. Jonus would spend many Saturdays with him learning how to fix anything. By the time he was twelve there was nothing at home he couldn't fix alone. When he was ten his mother bought him his first video game system and his own little tv, and little cupboard stand on wheels for all of it. He loved that thing, until one day he came home and it was gone. He wondered when her habits would claim this thing too. His mom was at the table sobbing into a cup of coffee with Granny Gayle beside her. But what she was saying surprised him. “Its ok, baby. You did the right thing. Good for you!” Earlier that day his mother had considered pawning off the system, tv, and five games Jonus had managed to amass. She unplugged everything and wheeled it outside and down the hall to the elevator. As the doors began to close she lurched out her arm suddenly, stopped the doors, and wheeled the cart down to Gayle's. Jonus would play his games there from now on. That was why she had given it to him when she did, at Christmas. It wasn't a family TV something she owned and he used. She had made it a show of giving it to him, no strings attached, out of pure love; in the hopes that temptation would never hit her. When she realized what she was doing, she decided to simply remove the temptation from her environment while still keeping it in his. Sadly his mother was beaten to death one night by a john; he was never found. In her will Granny Gayle was named Jonus' guardian and money had been placed in a fund for him. Not a lot, but he would be cared for. Jonus, however, had other plans. With Rudolpho's help and Granny Gayle's blessing, “don't you dare die on me, boy! You got that.” Jonus traveled three states over and enlisted with the Marine Corps under a false identity. Luckily he had always looked old for his age. Over his ten years with the Marine Corps, he would see war several times. He excelled in boot camp; Rudolpho had taken him to a local shooting range several time. He had become proficient with a wide variety of fire arms. He was sharp and focus; showing an amazing attention to minute details. This helped save his squads multiple times. He would serve multiple tours in Afghanistan and Iraq. All the while, during any spare time he had, he was educating himself. Taking courses through the military programs when he could. Going so far as to keep online courses while in a war zone. By the time all was said and done, he was certified to fix anything in the field, had had earned himself four degrees from different institutions. One was an Ivy League which he did through correspondence. Shortly after he turned 25 (28 to anyone else;) two years into his third re-enlistment a general that he had come to know well approached him and asked if he was willing to die for his country. He further went to explain that their was black ops interest in him; but this particular arm of the military is “a cemetery full of dead soldiers. Two months later, John Wolf, was killed in action. He was promoted two ranks and buried with full honors; but there wasn't enough of a body left to bury. During the next seven years, Jonus would become one of the best agents his group had ever seen. He became a master of stealth and tracking. He was given targets and extraction times, then dropped in a location. Every situation required a different approach, and Jonus was far to good at adapting. One fateful day though, Jonus, and his entire team of four were sold out by one of their own. The entire team was killed. The government disavowed any knowledge that they were there or of any mission; their bodies were never recovered. Return To Iron Rails 19 years after he had left Iron Rails, Jonus returned. During his career in the military Jonus had never had a reason to spend a penny. He has set up several foreign accounts under false identities during his black ops days and moved his assets into them. The city he found was was worse than the city he had left; something he didn't think could happen. Mobs and gangs had divided the city up into sections and the police were mostly on the take. Jonus decided to do something about it. He just didn't know how, at first. He went by the building he grew up in, still the third tallest building in the city. He noticed that the building was for sale, and used some of his money to place a bid on the building through a dummy corporation. The top three floors of penthouses had not ever been rented. This part of town fell out of style with the people who could afford them. Rather than attempt to rent them, he clear out all three floors and turned them into his personal HQ. Over the next few months he would com pletely remodel the floors, going so far as to shield them from any and all types of surveillance. He already knew the city streets by heart, but now he began to learn the roof tops and ally ways. His athletic ability made the traveling easy; though, in case he fell, he created a spring loaded grapnel. During these explorations he gathered intel, and found out how the city was divided up and who was in charge in each. Before he could start anything, there was someone he needed to see. He had done this so many times. The window to the guest room wasn't on the fire escape, but it was close. He knew how to jimmy it open. He crept in without a sound. He heard the radio on and knew she was still awake. Old age had claimed her sight several years ago, so she preferred the radio over tv these days. He snuck into the room and there was Granny Gayle sitting in he chair. His enlistment photo was on her mantle, next to his flag. He walked silently into the room, making sure to step over the creaking board. He lowered himself onto the couch and just sat looking at her. He wanted to say something, but dead men only speak to you when its your time. He didn't want to frighten her. As he was leaving, she spoke. “Dead men don't use the window. Only boys trying to sneak back home; pretending they were never gone. They told me you died boy; I told them they were wrong.” That night he would tell her everything. He told her that he wanted to clean up the city, and he had the ability to do so. She gave him the same blessing as before and he promised not to die a third time. One month later he had finished work on his gear. Boots and gloves that would allow him to climb most surfaces. He mounted the grapnels underneath his wrists and created thick armored shields for his arms. He created a specialized full body suit out of a special Kevlar/carbon fiber weave. Over that he strapped a pouched back harness with built in glider-wings. Gliding across the city sky had a freeing sensation and was one of his favorite activities; other than running and roping along roof tops. He would start with the smaller gangs, and from there, step up to begin crippling and unraveling the larger mobs. Nemisis One year went by and the man dubbed by news outlets and civilians alike, the City's Guardian Angel, had the cities criminals on the run. Sadly for him, with most of the city's police force and political structure in the pockets of these criminals, he was 'Public Enemy Number One.' However the police didn't seem to be able to do anything about him either. With most of the smaller gangs completely eliminated there was no one to sell the drugs. The Angel was also taking out the mob enforcers while they collected protection money. One particular family decided more muscle was needed. One of there higher members knew of a guy who would do any job if the money was right. He was said to be crazy but he would be able to deal with the Angel and get there cash flow back up. This psychopath was known by only one name, Mister Skullhead. He got his name from the prosthetic skull make he never took off. Once in town, he waisted no time making sure people knew he was around, and who he was working for. This large power push began to work. One night when Mister Skullhead was out collecting protection money, the Angel payed him a visit. As he and Mister Skullhead fought it became clear that their backgrounds were very similar. They both handled their firearms as extensions of their bodies rather than typical guns. Mister Skullhead would punch with the barrel of his rifle and pull the trigger at the same time. Angel could accurately fire his pistol while spinning and dodging Mister Skullhead. Once Mister Skullhead realized he couldn't beat the Angel, he pulled a large explosive pack from his jacket and tossed is at the Angel. It exploded in flame and scorched the sidewalk around the Angel. When he looked up, Mister Skullhead was gone. He had taken a small beating in the first fight with Mister Skullhead and it would be a few days before he was able to hit the streets again. During this time he began to cobble together more tools and weapons to assist him. The first thing he designed was a long thin super powered sub woofer with custom high powered photo flashes attached. This device could forcefully push back, blind, and deafen an opponent when used. The next were specialized grenades; when each detonated it expelled large chunks of rubber shrapnel and a large area electrical pulse. This grenade could stun a group of opponents for hours. Gang War Coming Soon All Hell Breaks Loose Coming Soon With Friends Like These Coming Soon The Mr. Midnight Incident Coming Soon Powers and Abilities From the files of Sarah Delphi: Subject: Guardian Angel Jonus has no 'powers' to speak of, but, as Titan has said, “When you go to war, he's the guy you want beside you.” Truer words have never been spoken. When I first met him, his violent reputation and very rough exterior made me wish I never had. What I looked at as his biggest downfall, his use of fire arms, became a focal point of my dislike. At our second meeting he was in his gear, he dropped one of his clips on the ground and said simply, “They're high caliber rubber bullets.” He defends his other extreme tactics as “doing what's needed, sadly, not always what's right.” However, his civilian casualty rate is much lower than in most other vigilante situations. His bullets are known to never miss their marks and he only fires if he is positive of a shot. To simplify things, he is growing on me. He is highly self motivated and reliant, both a strength and weakness. Throughout his career, he has designed and built, from raw materials, every piece of equipment and software he uses; with a small number of exceptions. His first side arm was a military issue pistol he has had since his black ops days which he modified to use rubber bullets. He has since machined his own set of dual full auto capable pistols designed specifically to fire his custom rubber bullets. He also carrier a large number of both wide area stun grenades and high damage close range explosives. As his enemies got rougher he designed better gear. He has gone so far as to create a powered glider which he is capable of riding or controlling by remote. Its armed with two swiveling miniguns, a swiveling grenade launcher, and “because there was room,” a flamethrower front and center. Yet it is no wider than a large van, making it highly versital in the narrow streets of Iron Rails. These days his gauntlets are his primary weapon focus. He designed and built what he calls a 'directable flash-bang,' a combination of high voltage photo flashes ringed around a high frequency sound emitter stored in his left hand. His right hand contains a 'plasma emitter.' In reality this is a highly focus microwave emitter. To the naked eye a dot appears on the target, two seconds later a bright beam shoot towards the target, on contact the target begins to combust, finally after a total of four seconds the attack has completed; the target may or not not continue to burn. Due to this many people believe that it can be dodged. Its design is clever, by the time you see the dot it is too late. The beam occurs after the discharge because the microwaves are scorching the air while they move through it. This process takes close to two seconds to become visable. If one manages to dodge the “beam” half of its output has already reach them. He finishes off his gear with two under-wrist mounted grapnel launchers and metalic folding wings. The wings are spring loaded to close so that they don't fly open in combat, thus they have to be pulled open by hand. When released they will snap back to their folded position. However, they are a linked system, so if one wing is opened, both wings are opened. This allows him to contune in a full glide with one arm while grappling something infront of him to re-increase momentum. His martial arts prowess is fantastic. Spurred on by by his military training and discipline he has become a deadly force up close. He claims to know sixteen different styles, however, I document that as the highest number he has said. It changes each time you ask. Considering his up bringing he has turned out very well. He has also turned out to be the most pragmatic of the group. To him, the idea of leaving everything up to a handful of people, “people, who could level and entire military if the decided to.” The Mr. Midnight Incident proved him right. Had it not been for his “Titan Busters” the event could have been much worse. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Gadgets Category:Tech